


Everyday for us

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Cute, Dorks, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Love Confessions, Multi, Normal AU, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, agender!kurapika, everyone is happy, everyone is so supportive of each other, everyone works at the mall, genderfluid!killua, non-binary, trans!gon, trans!leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is like any other day for Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. Except today Gon is going to admit something to Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday for us

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my latest peice of work. I wanted to do a normal AU and so here this is. Let me know if I got anything wrong or forgot to tag anything and I would be more then happy to add tags or correct anything I missed. I am very sorry if I did get anything wrong. Also let me know what you guys think!

Gon sighed, leaning on the counter. She was currently quite bored. Mostly because it had been a slow day which was surprising. After all she worked in a candy shop which most the time was bustling with children seeking sugar. She wore green shorts with matching green high top shoes and a black t-shirt with a clown blowing a bubble with some bubble gum on it. She had her shoulder length black hair with green tips slicked back with a headband. She smiled when she looked at the clock. It was almost time for Killua’s break. Killua was Gon’s best friend and the very person whom she loved getting into trouble with. Right on cue the white haired trouble maker skated into the store. Gon started giggling, watching her friend attempt to be cool. They of course looked lame and dorky as always. Once they reached the counter Killua stepped off the board and smiled. Gon walked around the counter after clocking out. Both she and Killua took their breaks at the same time so they could hang out. Gon was chewing gum which was something she did often when at work. Since it was a candy store she was allowed to have some of the candy. Her boss was fairly lenient which was why she could have as much candy as she liked and had green streaks in her hair. Once they got out of the store Killua set the skateboard down, stepping onto it. They gave it a small kick, slowly rolling. Gon followed shaking her head. 

“You know you aren’t supposed skateboard inside the mall right?” Gon asked. Killua looked back at her. A grin spreads across the white haired teens face. They shrugged and kept going. Gon just smiled, laughing a bit. “By the way what would you like me to call you today?” Gon asked. She always made sure to get Killua’s prefered pronouns of the day right. Killua looked back at the dark haired girl. 

“Girl.” Killua said. Gon nodded her head. Killua appreciated that about Gon. The girl would always ask to make sure she didn’t offend Killua. Killua was pretty chill about pronouns, but she had certain days that feminine or masculine fit more. Sometimes she would go by they or them instead. She only told her close friends her preferences of the day. She wasn’t picky about what others called her and she didn't correct them. She was just kinda chill with whatever people called her. Killua smiled, looking into Gon’s honey brown eyes. “By the way you did really well on your eyeliner today.” Killua said. She seen Gon’s eyes light up as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

“Really?” She asked. Killua nodded her head. Gon felt a jolt of happiness. She was getting better at doing makeup. She was even getting better at painting her nails. Kurapika had pointed her in the direction of some good makeup tutorials and things like that. Killua had offered to help Gon with her makeup as well and even gave the dark haired girl some of her clothes and makeup. Gon was thankful for having such kind and caring friends. Gon’s other friend Leorio had advised she start hormones in order to further her development. He had helped her and gave her much needed medical advice for her to read over and to help her choose her best path and the best options for her. “Thanks Killua.” Gon said, smiling. Killua blushed and looked in front of her. 

“Shut up! Don’t thank me it’s true.” Killua said, cheeks still pink. She was dressed in a black skirt with ripped leggings under it. She had on a band shirt that had paint splat on the front. She had a job at hot topic so her style was fine to wear to work. She alway kept her hair short which Gon would tease she had a cloud for hair. Killua had been friends with Gon for almost a year now and in that time came to develope a crush on the dark haired girl. She was sure Gon didn’t feel the same, but then again, the dark haired girl always hung out with Killua and went to Killua first when she needed help. Killua stopped her skateboard, climbing off. She looked at Gon. “Gon you wanna take a ride on my skateboard?” Killua asked. Gon smiled and nodded her head. She wasn’t too good with skateboarding, but she knew Killua wouldn’t let her fall off. She stepped onto the bored, feeling Killua grab her hand. The fluffy white haired girl helped Gon get the bored moving. Gon smiled, closing her eyes. She was always a bit nervous when Killua let her use the skateboard, but she also had fun. She was a bit of a thrill seeker. She opened her eyes and seen they were almost to the glass doors that led outside. The bookstore was in a separate building which involved taking a small walk from the inside. Killua helped Gon off the skateboard, picking it up. Gon pushed the door open, allowing Killua to step out first. Killua grinned and walked out of the building. Killua began walking toward the bookstore. Gon followed her, walking toward the bookstore. After a few steps they were at the front door of the bookstore. Killua opened the door this time for Gon, stepping aside to let the dark haired girl in. Gon smiled and walked inside. Killua followed her. They often came here to see one of their friends and get coffee. Gon loved coffee, but Killua most came here for the cakes. Gon had almost got a job at the coffee place, but the candy store contacted her first and they allowed her green and black hair. It had turned out good because she met Killua at the candy store. They bounded over candy and eventually other things. After that they met Kurapika and Leorio. The four of them became friends fast and just recently Killua and Gon found out Kurapika was a bit more friendly with Leorio then the two had known. They had went to visit Kurapika like they normally do, but it was a bit earlier since both Killua and Gon were going home early. They went to see Kurapika and when they got there they seen Leorio talking to Kurapika. Killua and Gon were about to say hi to both of them when Leorio bent down and started kissing Kurapika. The even stranger thing was when Kurapika kissed back. This was a surprise because Kurapika had always been a witty, sharp tongued and fresh. He was the kind to got under your skin and irritate you with his deep level of sarcasm. To see Kurapika actually being affectionate to someone was a shocking thing. Something Killua and Gon teased the blonde about non-stop. The two seen Kurapika stocking shelves. They snuck up behind Kurapika, holding back their laughs. Once the two were closer to their target, they tapped on Kurapika’s back. The blond dropped the books they were holding, turning around. Gon and Killua high fived.

“Well hello to you too.” Kurapika said, smacking both girls on the head. Gon rubbed her head, looking at Kurapika. The blond was dressed in their usual black pants with white button up shirt. They had in their usual red diamond earring. Gon smiled. 

“You ready to grab some coffee and go see Leorio.” Gon asked. Kurapika nodded their head. The three of them began walking toward the small coffee shop inside the book store. They walked inside, walking up to the counter. Alluka stood with her hair tied back in a ponytail wearing an apron. She smiled at them. 

“Hey guys. What can I get you today?” Alluka asked, smiling. 

“I will have a medium caramel coffee with a pump of vanilla.” Gon said. Alluka nodded her head and wrote that on the cup. She looked at Killua. 

“Just lemon cake you know me.” Killua said. Her sister nodded her head and took out a piece of lemon cake, placing it in a bag. 

“I’ll have one small pumpkin with two pumps caramel and one small plain black coffee.” Kurapika said. Alluka gave them a thumbs up and turned to start making the coffee orders. 

“So, you the only one of shift?” Killua asked. Alluka shook her head, setting Gon’s drink on the counter. 

“Komugi is working too today. She’s on break at the moment though.” Alluka said, setting down Kurapika’s two drinks. She rung them up in the computer. “Are you all together or separate?” Alluka asked. 

“I’m paying today.” Kurapika said, taking out twenty dollars. 

“Okay. Your total is ten dollars.” Alluka said. Kurapika handed her the money. She cashed them out, giving Kurapika ten dollars back. The blonde threw two dollars in the tip jar. “Thanks! See you guys tomorrow. I will see you later Killua.” Alluka said. Gon nodded her head and KIllua gave her little sister a peace sign. The three of them walked off toward the door. Kurapika held the door for Killua and Gon. 

“Ladies first.” Kurapika said, giving a slight bow. 

“Thank you!” Gon said, walking outside. Killua followed giving Kurapika a small smile. 

“I had no idea you could be so gracious.” Killua said, feigning surprise. Kurapika rolled their eyes. Killua smiled and walked over throwing her arm over Gon’s shoulder. Kurapika grabbed up the skateboard that Killua and Gon had apparently left at the door. They followed the two girls, smiling. 

“Forgetting something?” Kurapika asked, holding up the board. Killua grabbed at it which only caused the blond to move it from her reach. Killua growled and attempted to reach it again. Kurapika was damn good at evading Killua. After a few minutes Kurapika finally allowed Killua to take back her board. The three of them began walking toward the main mall. When they got to the door, Gon opened it, holding it for Killua and Kurapika. The two walked in and Gon followed behind them. As they were walking Kurapika looked over at Gon, looking the dark haired girl over. “You did really well on your makeup.” Kurapika said. Gon’s eyes widened and she smiled. 

“Really?!” Gon asked, a look of shock on her face. Kurapika nodded their head. 

“I told her that too. She’s gotten a lot better.” Killua said, hands behind her head as she walked. Gon smiled even more and threw her arms around Killua. Kurapika watched them, seeing how Killua blushed when the dark haired girl threw her arms around her. It was obvious the two of them liked each other. Kurapika and Leorio could see it from a mile away. The only ones who couldn’t see it was the two who needed to the most. 

“So, how has the treatment going?” Kurapika asked, sipping some of their coffee. Gon looked over at the blond, arms still tightly wrapped around Killua. Killua took this chance to turn and pick up the dark haired girl, earning a small scream from her. 

“It’s going good.” Gon called over Killua’s shoulder. Gon didn’t realize how strong Killua was. She blamed all that skate boarding her white haired friend did. Carrying that board must have got heavy after awhile. Gon wiggled her way out of Killua’s hold which caused her to fall on her butt. 

“Idiot.” Killua said, rolling her eyes at Gon, who was currently sitting on the floor. Killua reached her hand out, helping Gon off the ground. Gon began walking, Killua following close behind. She looked at Kurapika who was taking a sip of Leorio’s coffee. They never understood why their boyfriend like such bitter coffee. 

“Hey, Kurapika, Leorio knows a lot about this stuff doesn’t he?” Gon asked. Kurapika nodded their head. “Is it because he wants to be a doctor?” Gon asked. 

“In a way yes. He knows a good amount because he himself has been through it, but it’s also because he wants to be a doctor.” Kurapika said. Gon nodded her head and Killua just watched both of them. “I mean his is of course a bit different than yours, but he has a lot of helpful information due to having been through something very similar himself.” Kurapika said. Gon understood what they were saying. Right then they reached the vitamin store. Leorio, Kurapika’s boyfriend, worked in a vitamin store because it was the closest thing to doctor he could get for now. So, here he was selling vitamins. They walked inside. Kurapika immediately seen their boyfriend. They walked over, smirking. Leorio had his back turned to them. He was putting a few bottles of vitamin on the self. Kurapika cleared their throat. Leorio jumped a bit, nearly dropping the bottle he was holding. He turned around and smiled when he seen his little pikachu. He set the bottle aside, bending down to give Kurapika a quick peck on the lips. The blond's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Leorio smiled, running his fingers through Kurapika’s hair, twisting it around his index finger. 

“How’s my little Pikachu?” Leorio asked, bending down some so he was Kurapika’s height. The blond always got frustrated when Leorio would tease them about how he was taller. He took great pride in being taller than Kurapika. The blond would get frustrated and puff out his cheeks. Leorio found it cute when Kurapika got frustrated or mad. Leorio heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Killua. “Hey Killua, Gon.” Leorio said, smiling and straightening up. Killua grabbed Gon’s hand and turned around pulling the dark haired girl with her. 

“Come on! Let's leave these two love disks alone.” Killua said, pulling Gon along with her. Gon smiled and waved to them then looked ahead. The two girls walked till they reached the wishing pond which was also a fountain in the middle of the mall. They sat on the edge of it, the skylight above shining a little light on them. Killua lied her head on Gon’s shoulder. 

“Killua,” Gon said, looking over at the white haired girl. Killua sat up, looking at Gon. Thier eyes met and Killua swore time froze. Gon stood up smiling. “Since you mentioned love disks I have something for you. I’ll be right back!” She said, turning and running off. Killua arched a brow. What could Gon have for her? A few minutes later Gon came back with a Jolteon plushie in her hands. She handed it to Killua, sitting next to the white haired girl. “Killua, you are my best friend in the whole world and so I need to ask you something?” Gon said. Killua could only nodded her head, feeling her heart speed up. A blush rose to Gon’s cheeks and Killua realized she was holding her breath. “Killua will you be the Jolteon to my Flareon?” Gon asked. Killua felt tears come to her eyes. She reached over and hugged Gon almost knocking both of them into the fountain. 

“Of course!” Killua knew this was Gon’s dorky way of asking her out. Gon smiled and kissed Killua's lips, both of them blushing. After a minute Gon pulled back. 

“I can't wait to tell Leorio and Kurapika!” Gon said, smiling. Killua's how face turned red and she puffed out her cheeks. Gon poked them giggling. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
